One Night a Year
by Loethaelis
Summary: It's the annual Torchwood ball. A bit of fluff concieved for a class project. Jack/Ianto of course, with Tosh/Owen... if you squint. There's dancing, and a lovers Tango.


PLEASE READ THE NOTES!!

(Authors notes) For this story (And a series that Chi and I are writing that has yet to be posted) Jack and Ianto are a couple, and share a telepathic connection. They decided to be gentleman and escort Gwen and Martha to the annual Torchwood Ball. Gwen would have brought her husband, Rhys, but he didn't want to come, Jack and Ianto's mental link is such that either can access it at any time, if the other is receptive. Link conversations (ones that take place between Jack and Ianto through their heads) are portrayed as _"Conversation" _regular conversations are just "Conversation". _Cariad_ is Welsh for sweetheart. I figured Gwen was about like me in the Gown and heels department... so That's why I have the scene... and The plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it...

This was written for my summer creative writing class, so I had to keep it appropriate, as I am still in high school, but my teacher was a nerd and knew who I was writing about, so she let the 'gay' thing slide... any of the other teachers wouldn't have.

Kind of beta'ed, if you count my teacher, Ms. Combs.

"Gwen." She felt Ianto's hand on her shoulder. "Stop fretting, you look gorgeous." He slid the last hair pin into place. Gwen laughed. "What?" He asked as he stepped around in front of her. Gwen stood up.

"It's nothing." She giggled. "Just imagining ways tonight could go." Ianto wrinkled his nose.

"And something funny happened?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Just you and Jack." Gwen winked at him. Ianto rolled his eyes and gave her a look of mock-horror.

"That will NEVER happen in public again, and besides, you're my date. He's got the other Jones on his arm." He bent down to fuss with the hem of Gwen's gown.

"If you do that at the ball, I won't be surprised if you disappear." Ianto shot her a half-hearted glare as he stood up. Gwen adjusted the single shoulder strap on her emerald green gown.

"Jack better behave himself, that's all I can say." Ianto muttered with a laugh. "Come on then… We don't want them sending a search party." He took hold of Gwen's arm and began leading her from the hotel room to the top of the staircase. He paused to make sure she could get down the stairs without catching her skirt with her heels or tripping on the hem. Gwen looked apprehensively at the landing below them. Her hand reached out for a railing, but found none; she looked at Ianto pleadingly, silently asking him for some graceful way to get down the stairs and save her dignity. He looked around quickly, adjusting his tuxedo jacket

"Put your arms around my neck." He said quickly, deciding the safest way was to carry her.

"What?" She asked, slightly confused

"So I can carry you." She complied as he put one arm around her waist and the other behind her knees. "Ready?" Gwen nodded. Ianto swept her legs up so he was carrying her bridal-style down the stairs. A squeal of delight caught them both off guard. Ianto paused as several bright flashes went off.

"You two are so cute together!" Tosh said with a giggle, her purple gown rustling as she moved towards them.

Ianto blinked, trying to rid his eyes of the after flash, still carrying Gwen.

"Anything I should know about?" Jack said with a laugh as he surveyed the couple on the stairs. Martha was close behind him.

"I'm not sure," Owen said with a smirk. "But I thought she was married."

Gwen looked at him with playful indignation. "I am!" Ianto moved down the last few steps and set Gwen carefully on the ground.

Martha seemed off in her own world, humming quietly as she swayed, watching the small spangles on her burgundy skirt sparkle in the light. She jumped as Jack grabbed one of her hands and placed one of his on her waist, leading an impromptu waltz around the lobby. A round of cheers erupted from the others as he gave her a spin then dipped her.

"Anyone else?" he asked with a smile. Ianto raised his hand with a sly grin. "Besides you, Mr. Jones." Ianto pouted, prompting Jack to place a small kiss to the tip of his nose. Jack grabbed Tosh's hand and twirled her, then passed her hand to Owen, who kept ahold of it. A horn honking outside made Ianto turn.

"Limo's here" he said as they all made for the door. Martha got in first, assisted by Jack with a stern, "Watch your hands, captain." Followed by Tosh, Owen, Gwen, and Ianto respectively.

Martha and Jack sat next to each other on the far side of the seat; Gwen had already claimed the window nearest to him so Ianto was left with two options: 1) sitting between Gwen and Jack, and possibly have to deal with a frisky Jack, or 2) sitting between Owen and the window on the opposite side. He sighed and sat down between Jack and Gwen.

Jack shifted closer to Martha, to allow Ianto enough room to sit. After all, they were with other people, not each other, but since when could Jack resist having a little fun? He opened his mental link, trying to reach out and touch Ianto's mind. Ianto jumped as he felt Jack knocking at his defenses, trying to connect. Jack chuckled as Ianto switched in.

"_Whatever you have to say, why couldn't you do it out loud?" _Ianto's voice echoed in Jack's head, while they both carried on mundane conversations with their respective dates.

"_Where's the fun in that?" _Jack's reply filtered in.

"_It keeps people from being suspicious; I know Gwen is getting there. We've hardly said a word all evening." _Ianto sighed again, reveling in his connection with Jack. He leaned over a little, resting some of his weight against Jack, who sent him a very contented feeling.

"_Pity they're expecting us at the ball, otherwise I'd keep you here all night. Just like this." _Jack slid an arm around Ianto's waist, pulling him close.

"_But how long would you be able to keep your hands to yourself?" _Jack felt Ianto's amusement.

"_Maybe we'll just have to see?"_

"Oi! Would you two please stop doing that? It makes me nervous… especially when you go all doe-eyed!" Gwen scolded. Ianto had the decency to look abashed, while Jack just gave her THAT grin.

"You know you want in on it." He said with a wink. Martha burst out laughing. "What?"

"It's nothing" she said between giggles. "I'd just forgotten how deadly your timing is."

"You know what else is deadly?" Jack asked with the raise of an eyebrow. Ianto patted his knee.

"Me, if you finish that joke." Ianto said with a deadpan. Jack looked at Ianto through lowered lashes.

"_You know you like it."_

"_Yes, Cariad, but not in public."_

"_You're no fun."_ Jack looked at Ianto with puppy-dog eyes, making Ianto snort with laughter. _"What?"_ Jack asked with the 'who-me-I'm-perfectly-innocent' look.

"_That look doesn't suit you, Jack Harkness." _Jack's innocent look quickly turned to the grin Ianto knew was usually reserved for flirting with strangers. _"And if I catch you using that look on anyone but me or Martha, You will see a side of me you won't like…"_ Ianto gave Jack a pointed look. _"Then again, knowing you, you just might…"_

"Would you two please stop doing that?" Tosh's voice made them both jump and turn to look at her. "Gwen's right, it's downright creepy."

"_Maybe we should stop." _Jack's voice filtered through.

"_Just talking, keep the link open." _Ianto's voice replied.

"Okay." Jack said aloud, startling Ianto slightly. The limo came to a stop outside the Messenger Mansion, where Torchwood 1 had decided to hold the ball this year.

"Ladies first." Ianto said as he climbed out, opening the door for Gwen, Tosh and Martha to exit, with Jack and Owen close behind.

"I don't see any ladies." Owen said with a smirk, which earned him a surprisingly hard punch on the arm from Tosh. "Hey, I was just kidding!" Tosh raised her fist threateningly, and Owen looked genuinely worried.

"Ladies to the left." Ianto muttered just loud enough for those around him to hear. "And remember to pause inside the hall; they're going to be announcing the couples as they arrive." Everyone nodded in understanding.

"Off we go." Jack said with a smile as Martha fell into step on his left, Ianto, Gwen, Tosh, and Owen following suit. Gwen leaned in to whisper in Ianto's ear.

"I'm sorry if I fall going down the stairs." Ianto placed his hand over the one laced through his arm.

"I'll catch you." Gwen gave an embarrassed grin as they passed through the large double doors into the entrance hall, stopping behind Jack and Martha, as the porter announced the couple in front of them.

"Lady Emily Harness, and escort Roe Thalen" Jack and Martha moved forward the second set of doors. "Martha Jones, and escort Captain Jack Harkness." Martha laughed as they moved down the staircase, Jack whispering something in her ear. "Gwenyth Cooper, and escort Ianto Jones." He felt Gwen grip his arm as they started down the grand staircase.

"Don't worry. Just make sure your heels are clear before taking the next step." He slowed his steps, to take the measured step, and keep Gwen from falling.

"_Gwen having heel problems again?" _Ianto scanned the crowd below for Jack as his voice filtered through their connection.

"_No, just felt like taking our time."_ Ianto sent back, finding Jack's head, already engrossed in a group of younger women, Martha clinging close beside him.

"Toshiko Sato, and escort Dr. Owen Harper." Ianto glanced behind him to see Tosh with the biggest smile he'd ever seen her have. He and Gwen reached the bottom step without incident, Tosh and Owen a few steps behind them.

"Shall we dance, or find a table?" Tosh asked quietly.

"It's up to you" Owen and Ianto replied in unison.

"Let's dance." Tosh said to Owen as they made their way out to the dance floor.

"And you?" Ianto looked at Gwen.

"I don't know how to dance." She said, a little embarrassed. She expected Ianto to laugh or make a remark; instead he just cocked his head to the side a little and said;

"Want to learn?"

"I don't know where to start." He took her left hand and placed his on her waist.

"Here." He said, backing her onto the dance floor, with a waltzing step. "Just try and keep your feet in time with mine." He said, pulling her close. "Back, left, right front." Gwen stumbled a couple times before picking up the basic step. "Keep your back straight, and let me lead." She relaxed a little, letting Ianto move them across the floor, spinning every so often. Two years ago when she was first a part of Torchwood, Gwen never would have guessed Ianto Jones to have known how to dance, but in those two years, she had learned never to underestimate Ianto or Jack, or herself for that matter. Ianto knew Jack was watching them, he could feel it. Jack had either forgotten the link was open, or was purposely letting Ianto sense his emotions, he was never sure.

Gwen had almost lost herself in the whirl of colors and people spinning around. It was something magical. She focused on keeping in time with Ianto's graceful stride, but after a while it almost became instinct to move around the floor in a perfect rhythm. As the music climbed to a crescendo, Ianto changed the pattern, spinning her away from him and then into an elegant dip.

"You're sure you don't know how to dance?" Ianto said as he pulled her back and the song ended.

"I have never done that before." She replied honestly.

"Could have fooled me." Jack's voice startled both of them.

"You did wonderfully." Ianto said with a gentleman like kiss of her hand. Gwen looked around, beaming. Martha gave her a thumbs up from Jack's side.

"_Trade?"_ Jack grinned at Ianto, making a small gesture to Martha.

"Certainly." Ianto said aloud, as he and Jack made identical gestures to Gwen and Martha, trading them between them. Gwen now beside Jack, and Martha beside Ianto.

"I hate it when you guys do that." Martha muttered to Ianto, who laughed.

"Sorry, sometimes we don't realize we're doing it." He explained as another song began, a different waltz that Ianto recognized as "Moon River".

Martha had danced before, Ianto could tell by the way her hand gripped his shoulder when they spun. She was incredibly responsive to his lead, letting herself counterbalance, but not too much. They became so focused on moving in time with each other, they didn't notice people stopping to watch them, forming a circle around them, though Ianto heard Jack laughing in his head. With a sharp command to shut up and a suggestive thought from Jack, Ianto pick up the tempo, as the orchestra seemed to notice and sped up with them. Ianto gave Martha a spin away from him, bringing her back into a low dip, drawing cheers and wolf-whistles from the crowd around them. Martha blushed, finally noticing the people surrounding them. Ianto pulled her upright, noticing Jack and Gwen at the edge of the crowd, right next to a cheering Tosh and a gob smacked Owen.

"No-one ever told me he could do that." He said quietly to Tosh, who just shook her head. Martha went to stand by them as Ianto grabbed a very surprised Tosh from next to Owen. The orchestra started a fairly fast foxtrot.

"It's only fair since I danced with Martha and Gwen." Ianto offered as an explanation of why he had grabbed her.

"Thank you." Tosh said with a smile as she relaxed into his arms, following his lead. The circle that had formed around Ianto and Martha slowly dissipated as everyone else started dancing again or went to sit down. Tosh stumbled slightly.

"Slow-slow-quick-quick" Ianto said as she stood straight, recovering from an almost embarrassing moment. The foxtrot was simple enough that he could get away with letting his attention wander, looking for Jack, whom he found spinning about the floor with a girl he recognized as one of the people he had passed on his way in. She was tall and strong looking, not muscled, but strong. Her green eyes sparkled with amusement at something Jack had said. Her royal blue gown fluttered about as Jack spun her out, bringing her back.

"_Cariad…" _Ianto sent warningly. Jack looked about, making eye contact with Ianto before whispering something to his partner. She whispered something back, and they moved towards Ianto and Tosh.

"_I'm just having a little fun." _Jack sent as he and his partner fell into step near them. _"Besides, she's not interested." _Ianto sent his confusion to Jack, who laughed, and sent a memory.

"Sarah Messenger." The younger girl said. "And you're Jack Harkness" She said with a nod. Jack looked confused. "And before you start, I'm taken." She held up a hand to show the ring on her fourth finger.

"_See?" _Jack said.

"_I'm still jealous." _Ianto sent.

"_Good."_ Jack dipped Sarah, keeping his eyes locked with Ianto. The song ended and Owen claimed Tosh for the next dance, and Jack had girls practically queuing up to dance with him. Gwen picked her way through the crowd to him, dragging Ianto back to a table on the edge of the room.

"You need to go for him." Gwen said as Ianto was watching Jack and another girl were dancing. Ianto responded with a noncommittal noise while removing his jacket "Go dance with him, you can't tell me you don't want to." She put an encouraging hand on his back. Ianto felt a pang of jealousy as he whispered something in the girl's ear. He was on his feet moving towards them before Gwen said another word.

Jack looked around to see Ianto coming towards him, looking handsome, having shed his jacket and revealing the vest and shirt below, showing his lithe form. The song ended and Jack let go of the girl in his arms, only to be grabbed by Ianto. He grinned when Ianto took the lead as a fast Tango started. A lot of girls let their jaws drop as the man they'd been trying to dance with all night was made to dance in the submissive place, being led about by another man. They kept their eyes locked as Jack was bent back into a dip. Using his height as an advantage, Ianto pulled him back up.

"_You're the only one I will ever let do this." _Jack thought as he let Ianto spin him out and bring him back.

"_Good."_ He began the footwork that comes naturally, backing Jack around in a circle. A crowd began forming around Ianto for the second time that night. Jack flashed him a grin as he moved quickly, switching positions with Ianto as he started to lead. There was a single cheer from the crowd that sounded remarkably like Gwen. Ianto was just as good at following as leading, Jack soon came to realize.

He turned them around, going towards the opposite side of the crowd, which parted for them. Ianto let himself be bent back, caught by Jack before surprising Jack and taking the lead again.

With a smirk, Jack conceived all too late that Ianto was going to take back the lead again. It was after he dipped him that Ianto took the lead again. As the music exploded to a finale, Jack was dipped one more time, and soundly kissed. Ianto pulled them both upright without breaking the kiss.

After a few seconds of dead silence, a single clap echoed around, causing everyone else to join in with cheers and whistles as well. Jack and Ianto broke apart, both slightly embarrassed. Ianto's first instinct was to get out of the crowd, but Jack had a strong arm around his waist, pinning the younger man to his side.

"_Nothing bad is going to happen, Yan."_ Jack's voice was soothing. He couldn't honestly believe he'd actually gone and danced with Jack, in front of everyone else, and that everyone else was reacting well to it.

"_As long as you're here with me." _Jack looked slightly surprised by the sentiment, but responded with a squeeze of the arm around Ianto's waist.

"_Be ready. They're gonna cheer in a moment." _Jack sent with amusement.

"_Why?" _Ianto asked, not letting his confusion show as Tosh threw her arms around his neck.

"_Because of this"_ Ianto felt himself being dislodged from Tosh and spun around, so he was the one being dipped and kissed soundly.

_**The End**_

_I think…_

(A/N) I hope you enjoyed!! Chap. 2 of possessive will be posted soon as I get my laptop back up and running... Sorry for the delay!!


End file.
